1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for searching for devices for Bluetooth communication in a wireless terminal, and more particularly to a method for searching for devices for Bluetooth® (hereinafter “Bluetooth”) communication in a wireless terminal which can easily carry out Bluetooth communication through various search options.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional processes of searching for devices for Bluetooth communication in a device with a Bluetooth function may be classified into a Generic Access Profile (GAP) process and a Service Discovery Protocol (SDP) process.
The GAP includes an inquiry, a name discovery, and a device discovery, through which it is possible to gain information with respect to a device address, a device name, and a class of device.
The SDP, among the processes of searching for Bluetooth, provides information in relation to an available service, which is provided by a device capable of carrying out Bluetooth communication.
The SDP generally includes SDP clients and an SDP server. All devices having a Bluetooth function must have a function as the SDP client or server, or both functions as the SDP client and server. Since the SDP has a client and server structure, most SDP instructions have request and response structures. When the SDP client requests the service discovery, the SDP server responds to the request.
The SDP server has a database including information with respect to all services which are provided by the device to which the SDP server belongs and which has a Bluetooth function. Therefore, when the SDP client requests the SDP server do something, the SDP server can search the database and respond to the request. At this time, the SDP server informs the SDP client of the property of services provided by the device having the Bluetooth function, using assigned numbers which are designated by a Bluetooth Special Interest Group (Bluetooth SIG) and called a “Universally Unique Identifier (UUID)”. The SDP server can obtain the service information supported by the device to carry out the Bluetooth communication, through the above mentioned SDP process.
The SDP server carries out the Bluetooth communication with a corresponding device using a Bluetooth address and a service ID which the SDP server gains through the above mentioned searching process, and is connected to the corresponding service of the device carrying out the Bluetooth communication with the SDP server. The SDP server generates a link-key as soon as it is connected to the corresponding service, and then stores the link-key. The link-key stored in the database is used when the SDP server is connected to the corresponding device again, so that the SDP server avoids performing the above-mentioned searching process again.
However, the conventional wireless terminal merely stores the link-key in the database, and has no function to search for desired information from a database corresponding with each search option. For example, in order to connect a stereo headset to the wireless terminal, the wireless terminal merely seeks a device corresponding to the stereo headset among the devices stored in the database and connects the device to the wireless terminal. Further, in the wireless terminal, since the SDP process is improperly performed and all service information needed to operate the device is not stored, there exists an inconvenience in that the search is carried out from the beginning again in order to connect the wireless terminal to another service of the same device.